Unknown Love
by Ellie04
Summary: Bosco and Kim have feelings for each other. But Bosco thinks Jimmy and Kim are together. Will he tell her how he feels?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Third Watch or it's characters.

Alone she sat in the corner. He couldn't help but stare. He had only met her today, but only for a minute. He got out of his seat and sat down next to her. "So why are you sitting alone? We would all like to know you a little better," Bosco said smiling at her.

"I don't know. I just don't like being around to many people," Kim replied smiling back. She couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't like everyone said he was. Everyone told her that Bosco was rude, selfish, and pigheaded. But he seemed so sweet.

"I have to get home," Kim said and started towards the door.

"Do you want a ride?" Bosco asked hopefully. For some reason he wanted to spend more time with her. He didn't want her to leave so soon.

"Sure," Kim agreed. She wanted to get to know Bosco a little better.

Bosco lead Kim outside and helped her into his car. The whole ride there Kim couldn't help but steal glances at him. She didn't notice Bosco do the same thing. He pulled up in front of her apartment building. "Well I guess I'll see you later," Bosco said. He didn't want her to leave. He felt so comfortable with her.

"Yeah I guess so," Kim said and got out of the car. She thanked Bosco for the ride and walked away. For some reason she didn't want to leave..

Faith was sitting in the car with Bosco. She noticed he was in a daze. "So who's the girl this time and I don't want any details about what you two did last night," Faith said.

"There wasn't any girl last night okay. I just like her and she doesn't know," Bosco said.

"Well why don't you tell her how you feel?" Faith asked. She always knew Bosco as a straight forward guy, so she didn't understand why he was having trouble telling a girl how he felt.

"It's not that easy. I don't think she feels the same," Bosco said. He knew Faith would not be able to understand.

"Well how hard is it to tell the girl that you want to have sex with her. That's what you do for all the others," Faith said.

"I don't just want to have sex with her Faith. Now can we get on a different subject?" Bosco asked angrily.

Kim was sitting at the table with Jimmy. "So what do you know about Bosco?" Kim asked casually. She didn't want anyone to know how she felt.

Jimmy looked at Kim. He could tell just by the look in her eyes that she had a thing for Bosco. "Trust me you don't want anything to do with him. Especially with his reputation. ," Jimmy said.

"What do you mean about reputation?" Kim asked curiously.

"Bosco doesn't want a relationship from a gorl. All he wants is sex from you, by the way he acts around you. Don't let his sweet act fool you. I'm telling you this so you won't get hurt," Jimmy said softly.

Kim thought about what Jimmy had said. It wouldn't of been the first time a guy was nice and acted interested in her so he could get her into bed. "Are you sure that's what Bosco is like?" Kim asked. She hoped not because hse really liked him.

Jimmy saw the look of disappointment in her eyes. "Yeah I'm sure," Jimmy said.

Jimmy hugged Kim tightly. He hoped that she would forget all about Bosco. Jimmy didn't want Bosco in the way of him getting with Kim. Kim didn't even notice that Bosco had seen the whole thing. Bosco went back over to Faith. "So did you tell her how you feel?" Faith asked. It took Faith forever to guess Bosco had a thing for Kim.

"No," Bosco answered softly. He couldn't believe that Jimmy and Kim were together.

"Why not?" Faith asked. She saw the pained look in Bosco's eyes.

"Because she's with Jimmy. I saw them two together," Boscos said and walked away. He couldn't stay here right now. Hew needed to be as far away from this place as possible.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter Two

Kim was sitting at the bar with Alex. They were talking. Faith walked in and saw Kim. She wanted to know why she didn't just tell Bosco about her and Jimmy.

"Kim, can I talk to you?" Faith asked.

"Sure," Kim said and followed Faith outside.

"Bosco likes you," Faith said getting straight to the point.

"Well Jimmy told me about his reputation," Kim said. She just didn't need to be with a guy like that.

"What do you mean by reputation?" Faith asked.

"How he sleeps with a new girl every night. Jimmy told me how that's the only thing Bosco wants from me. I just don't need that," Kim said.

"Well Jimmy's the one with the reputation. All the guy's at the firestation will tell you the same thing," Faith said.

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"Because I work with Bosco. He really does love you. He's never felt this way about anyone before. He was going to tell you how he felt about you yesterday, but then he saw you and Jimmy together,"Faith said.

"Do you know where Bosco is?" Kim asked. She needed to talk to Bosco and straighten things out.

"Yeah. He's out his mom's bar," Faith said. Faith gave Kim the address and Kim went to find Bosco.

Bosco was sitting in the back of his mom's bar. He had already had three beers. Bosco didn't even notice when Kim sat down across from him.

"Bosco, we need to talk," Kim said. Bosco looked at Kim. He was surprised that she was here. Why would she be here if she didn't like him?

"What do you want?" Bosco asked.

"To explain what you saw when you came to the firehouse yesterday," Kim said.

"I know what I saw. I don't need a slut," Bosco said.

"Just forget it," Kim said and was about to leave.

"Kim, I'm sorry. Don't leave," Bosco said. He felt so bad for saying that to her.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"I like you a lot Kim. When I saw you in Jimmy's arms, I was so jealous," Bosco admitted.

"You had nothing to be jealous of. I don't like Jimmy that way. I like you," Kim said.

Bosco smiled at Kim. He got up and took Kim by the hand and they left the bar.

"Where do you want to go?" Bosco asked.

"How about we got to my place," Kim said.

"I don't know," Bosco said.

"Come on. I just want to spend sometime with you," Kim said smiling softly at him.

Bosco couldn't help but give in. He always went weak when Kim smiled at him.

Kim unlocked her door and they both walked in. Bosco took Kim in his arms and started kiss her hard on the lips. Kim moaned softly. She wanted this kiss to last forever. Bsoco slowly slipped his tongue in Kim's mouth. Kim pulled away before the kiss grew too passionate.

"What's wrong?" Bosco asked. He thought that this was what she wanted.

"Nothing. Things were just going a little too fast," Kim said. She hoped Bosco wouldn't leave because she wasn't ready to give herself to him.

"That's okay. We can take things slower," Bosco said looking into Kim's eyes. He would do whatever it takes to keep her. He's only spent a few minutes with her, but he already fell in love with her.

Bosco and Kim sat down on the couch. Kim was snuggled in his arms. Bosco was slowly running his hands through her hair. They fell asleep like this. They both hoped that this would last forever.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Bosco woke up and looked around. He knew he wasn't at his place. He looked around some more and realized he was at Kim's. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He saw Kim sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Is everything okay?" Bosco asked. He sat down on a chair in front of Kim. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah everything's fine," Kim replied. She was thinking about Jimmy. She didn't know why he would tell her those things about Bosco if they weren't true.

"Tell me the truth. You can trust me. What's bothering you?" Bosco asked gently. Kim sighed. She knew she should talk to him.

"I was just thinking why would Jimmy tell me the things he did about you if they aren't true," Kim admitted. She looked down at her mug, then she looked back at Bosco.

"Well, what did he tell you?" Bosco asked.

"That you had a reputation for having many one night stands," Kim said.

"Well, that is true. But I'm not using you as a one night stand. We haven't even slept together. I like you for who you are and I want to get to know you better," Bosco replied. He sat there waiting for Kim to say something. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No. I know you're not using me. I just really like you and that scares me. I barely know you and I let you stay here the night," Kim said. She looked into Bosco's eyes.

"Are you sure I shouldn't leave?" Bosco asked. Why didn't she bring all of this up earlier, before he spent the night over here? Maybe she was afraid to.

"I don't want you to leave Bosco. I just want to get to know you before we go any faster. So is it okay if we don't sleep at each other's places anymore?" Kim asked carefully. She looked down at her mug again. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Of course that's fine. I'd do anything for you," Bosco said. He got up and Kim followed him into the living room where they both sat down on the couch. Bosco pulled her into his arms and held her. He gently kissed her cheek and waited till she fell asleep. Then he left. He had to leave if he was going to get ready for work and make it on time. He started earlier than Kim today.

"So what happened last night?" Faith asked when she saw Bosco walk in smiling.

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said.

"What for?" Faith asked confused. This was not like Bosco.

"For talking to Kim. I know you did. Thanks," Bosco said. He hugged Faith and went into the locker room to change. Faith just stood there surprised.

Kim woke up to see Bosco gone. Maybe she shouldn't of told him those things last night. She looked at the clock and realized that she had to get ready for work. She didn't need to be late. When she got up she noticed a not on the table. It was from Bosco telling her to call him later. She smiled. She had to learn to trust people. Not everyone would leave her. She got ready for work and left. She couldn't wait till she saw Bosco again. Which hopefully wouldn't be too long. She took the note and put it in her purse. The note had his number on it so she'd need it.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Bosco was sitting in his bedroom. He wondered if Kim was mad at him for leaving without telling her. He knew how much she hated that. She hadn't called him all day. He was starting to think he should give up on her calling him. Bosco lied down on his bed and looked over at his phone when it rang. He got up and answered it.

"Hello," Bosco said into the phone. He hoped it was Kim, but he doubted it. If she was going to call she would have done it hours ago. It was already past midnight.

"Hey Bosco. I'm sorry it took me so long to call. I had a run that ran late so Bobby and I were doing a lot of paper work," Kim replied. She was so happy to hear his voice. It was smooth and calming.

"I'm glad you called. I was starting to think that you wouldn't. Can I come over tonight?" Bosco asked. He knew they wouldn't really do anything, but talk. But that was okay with him. He didn't care what they did as long as he got to see her.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I have to get up early for work tomorrow and I haven't had any sleep," Kim said. She heard Bosco sigh and knew he was disappointed. She wanted to see him, but every time he came over he round up spending the night. She didn't really have a problem with it, but she did need her space.

"Well, can I give you a ride to work tomorrow?" Bosco asked. He missed seeing her even though he had just saw her yesterday morning. He just loved being around her. He couldn't explain it. When he was around her, he wanted to be a better man. He wanted to do anything for her. He hoped he would be able to tell her that some day. Now was just a little too soon in their relationship.

"Sure. I'd love that. I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Kim said. Her and Bosco said good-bye and they hung up. At least he wasn't mad at her. He was so understanding. She was so glad that she believed him and Faith over Jimmy. She still couldn't understand why Jimmy lied to her, but she really didn't care anymore. Cause now she had Bosco. And that was all she needed right now. She went into her bedroom and fell asleep. She had to get up early tomorrow.

Kim heard some one knocking on her door. She answered it and saw Bosco. She was so happy to see him. He smiled at her and she moved so he could get in.

"Morning. How have you been?" Bosco asked. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled her into his arms. He loved having her in his arms. She was so soft.

"I've been fine Bosco. It's not like we've been apart that long," Kim said. He was so sweet. What did she do to deserve him?

"Hey, one day is a long time okay. I can't help it that I've missed you," Bosco replied. He let go of Kim so she could grab her coat and purse.

"You're so cute you know that," Kim said. She saw Bosco smile again and she couldn't help but blush. He always made her blush. She couldn't help it around him.

"I was thinking last night. I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight," Bosco said. Kim looked up at him. They have only gone out once. They usually spent time at her place. It'd be nice to go out for once.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Kim answered. Bosco opened the door and they both left for work. They both couldn't wait till late tonight.

TBC...

A/N: I know there isn't much here and this chapter isn't all that good, but the next chapter will be better and much longer. Hope you are still enjoying this story.


End file.
